mother_justicefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas
Lucas is a character from Chapter III and one of the main protagonists of Mother Justice. He is a resident from Tazmily Village, as well as the younger twin brother of another Tazmily Village Resident, Claus. He is the "Positive" one of the twins. Although he looks like he has no tough life, he actually did because he lost his mother, Hinawa, when he was younger, which caused him and his brother to be separated. Claus and him being twins, they are genetically identical and both are the sons of Hinawa and Flint. Because of this, both of them can be considered the same without Ristaccia's power of conscience. Appearance Lucas possesses platinum-colored hair, along with deep, wide, teal eyes, depicted as being red In the Ristaccia Music CD cover. His face is noted to be particularly fine and delicate. He wears short, striped clothes, his stripes are yellow and red, blue pants and orange-yellow shoes. He also wears a feminine-looking armor which contains a Ristaccia fragment. He is often portrayed carrying his stick as his weapon. Personality Lucas is notable for his extreme kindness. He loves his family and friends, especially his deceased mother and his "deceased" older twin brother, Claus. This kindness and his absence of contact with crude realities make his incredibly naive and easy to manipulate. However, despite the soft feelings that define him, Lucas is capable of incredible strength and abnegation if he fights for what he considers just. This is how he is able to painfully set aside his strong longing for his brother's redemption and fight him directly. Story Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details. Lucas and Claus are sons of Hinawa and Flint, and are thus two initially identical halves of a transcendental being. Because of Hinawa's death, however, the twins were separated as Claus went to avenge his mother by himself. Lucas pulls the seven needles before the Masked Man - Who was actually Claus himself - Brainwashed by Porky - Pulls them. The two fought each other until Claus kills himself and Lucas pulls the final needle. His fabulous and wealthy life, instead of turning him selfish like it would reasonably have, filled his heart with love and kindness, to the point where he did not even know how to hate someone - unable as he was to understand the very concept of hatred. When he was taught by Falo that his brother was still alive, he instantly began to pray for his life and well-being. He commanded the knight to find him, and surely enough, he learned about a camp in the mangrove from an information seller, suspecing Claus could be there. When Falo arrived at the camp, he was met with a horde of poor, hostile rebels. Among them, he soon found a boy who looked exactly like his master, and who immediately planned on killing him as an agent of the enemy. Falo was only saved by the arrival of his mentor, Adhuc, whom he learned to be Claus' adoptive father, Falo was astounded to learn that the master's brother was aiming to overthrow the Holy Kingdom, and was the head of the rebels. Fortunately, Adhuc convinced Claus to let him go. Falo reported to Lucas, in words that are not known. It is, however, assumed that he left out the capital mention of the dreading hatred that emanated from Claus, and simply told Lucas he was alive. Lucas immediately set out to find and see him. In order to do this, he disguised himself as a female commoner and called herself "Lucis", and got the chance to directly approach Claus and talk to him. Though Lucas could - somehow - feel Claus' hatred from his mother's voice, Lucas still loved Claus and wanted to save him from his resent. However, Lucas' sense of justice and mental strength was to work against her plans. His heart was adamant enough that he could do anything if it was for his country and his people, even that meant to sacrifice himself or to kill his loved one. But when he learned his brother was becoming a true threat to "his" Village, not knowing the motives of his action, and not being able to understand that Tazmily was corrupt enough for Claus' cause to be right, he was faced a terrible dilemma : even his strong self went through horrid pain when his understood he was to kill his twin. In the end, to uphold his justice, he "decided" to start a "Holy" War against the rebels, in accordance with Agiona's plans. He went as far as battling upfront and, as Claus did the same, ended up clashing with him in a death match, wielding both his stick and his Ristaccia armor. However, as they were about to kill each other, A'milia arrived to free them from the curse of Ristaccia and let them become one meme-free transcendental being. United in this form, they accompanied the Sealer, Ninten and Ness to save Paula and Ana and put an end to Ristaccia's domination. Trivia * It is unknown why Lucas disguised himself as a female, when he could just approach Claus himself, or disguise as another male. * Lucas' name is an anagram of Claus' name. Gallery .]] Category:Characters Category:Males